


It's a Beautiful Day in this Neighborhood

by runners345ready



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: 5am, Domestic, Fluff, No Zombies AU, Other, but not really..., implied smut..?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runners345ready/pseuds/runners345ready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been too much angst in this fandom as of late.  I just can't take it! (I'm looking at you Day Dreamer Five!) Don't get me wrong, I love all the content that comes from this fandom, and I do enjoy some good angst, but there is only so much one heart can take. So I took a OTP prompt from tumblr and wrote the fluffiest domestic AU I could (I'm not very good at romance, but I did my best). Now take this. Take this and try to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Beautiful Day in this Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is not comfortable with the two men who live next door. They are really, really nice. And he can't stand letting them be the nicest people on the street when he is also a nice person. Can he win in a kindness arm's race?

The neighborhood couldn’t be more perfect. And the house itself was beautiful and fit all their necessities, though really they didn’t have that many between the two of them. Sam wanted a few extra rooms for work and hobbies. Five just requested a proximity to jogging paths and a big master bedroom, much to Sam’s delight and embarrassment (especially when they said it in front of the realtor with a wink). It really was exactly what he and his partner needed.

It was all perfect as could be. That is, until they met the neighbors…

Five is unpacking kitchen supplies when there is a knock on the door. And then there’s the sound of something crashing to the ground from the back of the house.

“You alright Sam?” Five calls.

“Fine, fine,” Sam answers. “Can you get the door?”

Five snorts and heads for the door.

When they open the door, they are greeted incredibly warmly.

“Hello!”

“Hi. We saw the moving truck. We wanted to introduce ourselves. I’m Eugene. This is my husband Jack.” The pair are smiling brightly, and Jack extends a hand. Eugene would too, except he’s holding a pan with a pair of oven mitts.

“We live next door,” Jack adds while eagerly shaking Five’s hand.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Five let’s Jack’s hand go and turns. “Sam.” There is a bang and quiet ‘ouch’.

“Yes?” He calls.

“Come here. Meet the new neighbors.” Five smiles back towards them, grin turning a little ironic at the sounds of shuffling and a few bangs.

Sam comes around the corner, rubbing the back of his head.

“Hello. I’m Sam.” He shakes Jack’s hand. “This is my partner Five.” He says, because he knows Five didn’t say and he also likes to say ‘my partner Five’.

“I’m Jack, and this is Eugene. Welcome to the neighborhood,” Jack repeats.

“Thank you. This is a beautiful place,” Sam comments.

“Oh, it’s a beautiful neighborhood. You will love it here. Everyone is so nice.” Jack is practically bouncing with excitement.

“We brought you a little casserole. I know how hard it is to cook on the first night in a new house. So you can eat at home.” Eugene offers the pan. “Careful, it’s hot.”

“I just unpacked pot holders. Hold on.” Five vanishes into the kitchen.

“Oh, Eugene. You know what they need.”

“Yeah. And we have spares. Why don’t you run grab them. In the garage,” Eugene says.

“On it.” Jack trots down the steps.

“What is he getting?” Sam asks.

“The seagulls used to be really bad around here. Getting into the trash every time we put it out and just drag it everywhere. So we got these seagull proof refuse bags. They stopped getting into them. The bags will keep them from coming back.”

“Wow. Wouldn’t have even thought that was a thing.”

“They are wonderful. We have to order them special though. We’re trying to get the store to stalk them. But for now the Internet works,” Eugene says bright.

“That is good to know,” Sam response as Five arrives with pot holders and takes the dish from Eugene.

“This smells great. We were going to order takeout, but this will be much better.” Five then takes it away and leaves them alone again, but not for long before Jack comes trotting up.

“There you are.” He hands Sam the box with a grin.

“Thank you so much,” Sam looks over the box and it indeed say ‘Seagull proof refuse bags’.

He passes the box to Five just as they come back around the corner.

“Well, we won’t keep you. I’m sure you’ve got lots to unpack. Again, welcome. If you ever need anything, we are right next door.”

“Thanks so much,” Five calls as they start down the steps again.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Sam adds and they watch them go then he closes the door.

“They seem really nice,” Five says, while taking the box and placing it in a cabinet that will be near the trashcan, once it’s unpack.

“Really nice. I’m glad the neighbors are this time. Remember our old apartment?”

Five groans.

“Don’t remind me about the ‘good Doctor’ Couldn’t stand that guy.” Five turns towards him. “So, shall we eat that cassarole while it’s still hot then keep getting this place set up?”

“Are those the only options? Cause I had something else in mind.” Five half-turns, giving him a side-eye glance.

“Do you want the house to ever get settled?” Five questions with a raised brow.

He looks sort of sheepish for a moment before hooks a finger through his belt loop and pulls him in close.

“I suppose that after dinner we could break in the new bed.” Five says, lips nearly brushing his.

He smiles and almost leans into them before being pushed back.

“Dinner first. I’m starving.”

*******

Five was, by virtue of being the first one up the next morning and going for a run before the sun was up, the first one to scope out the neighborhood. They would later report to Sam that there was lots of dogs behind fences, and lots of cats in windows. This was, after all, very important information.

When Sam woke up several hours later, he stumbled to the kitchen for breakfast, finding only a half-empty box of granola bars they had from the trip. The rest of the cabinet was depressingly empty.

He groaned and bumped his head on the open door, needing coffee and eggs and Five to cook it (he was rubbish at cooking, but Five could make great food when they wanted to, though it always took some convincing). Instead he snags a handful of granola bars and sits down at the new table. It was bigger than any of the ones they had in apartments before. It even had a leaflet to expand and fit more people. Of course, he and Five only used one small corner to eat last night. For the small amount of time they did spend downstairs.

He smiles at the thought, chewing his breakfast, just as Five walks in the front.

“Morning,” Five announces brightly, laughing at Sam small groan in response. “Alright, you grump.” Five playfully ruffles his hair and then leans in to kiss him on the cheek. “We’ll get food in this house today. Promise.”

“How are you even up this early after that drive yesterday?” He questions, only getting a vague noise in response. “Well, I know you exhausted me after dinner,” He says to their back.

“Then I accomplished what I set out to do,” They say into the fridge, smirking as they imagine the expression of his face.

“I’d do the same for you, but you run marathons for fun before dawn. I can’t keep up!” He sounds slightly indignant.

“Better step up a few levels Sam.” The fridge closes softly and Five leans on it with a grin.

“As if I could...” Sam pouts.

“Aw, don’t be like that. You know I love you.” Five has said it many times before but it still makes Sam’s heart skip a beat.

“I love you too.”

********

So yes, the neighborhood was great. And were both exceedingly happy. Except for the neighbors.

“They’re so nice Five!” Sam exclaims over helping Five prepare dinner, which consisted of Five giving him an easy job without any knives.

“Mm-hm,” Five hums absently.

“They loaned us garden tools after giving us seeds from their garden to plant in ours.”

“You did a good job with those. I’m already seeing shoots,” Five comments.

“Not the point. They also invited us to that Friday drink night to meet everyone. Which apparently, they host every week.”

“I thought you liked Maxine and Paula. We are going over to their house to play D&D after all.”

“Yes, I really do like Maxine and Paula! Eugene brought flowers from his garden. They look lovely. And tomorrow Jack is coming over to cut our hedges! All I have to do is hold a ladder!”

“I’m failing to see your point Sam…” Five says over their shoulder.

“My point is that they’re so nice.”

“…Okay?”

“But I’m nice too. But they’re so much nicer than me. I’m really behind.”

“Are you wanting to outcompete our neighbors in niceness?” Five questions.

“We… Well, I just want to try to make it up to them.”

“Sorry Sam. Not going to happen. We’re never going to beat those two. They are the ultimate.”

Sam hums angrily. There has to be something he can do to win against them.

********

Five steps into the house after a later than usual run and is meet by the smell of something baking.

‘Lemon?’ They wonder silently.

“Sam, are you baking?” They ask after finding the source of the smell.

“Yes. Lemon drizzle cake.” He has a cookbook open and the counter is covered in flower. But the cake is in the oven, almost done. Sam has just been watching though, not cleaning up like he should have.

“Wow…” Five comments slowly. “Can I have some?”

“No,” He says shortly. “This is for Mr. and Mr. Nice next door.”

“They have names you know.” Five grabs the bowl with some batter left in it and begins running a finger around the bowl and licking it. “This is pretty good.”

“I’m glad,” He glances back only briefly before staring at the cake again as if it could burn in the two seconds he looked away.

“You know, you’re pretty cute when you get competitive.” Five props their head on the counter, still licking the bowl.

“I am not being competitive,” He says indignantly. Five hums doubtfully.

Just then his wind-up kitchen timer goes off. He jumps slightly but then bounces up to pull the cake out of the oven.

“Are you sure I can’t have any cake? It smells really good.” Five asks with batting eyelashes.

“Sorry Five. I put too much work into this. I’m going to take it over while it’s still hot.”

Five sighs.

“Fine, fine.” Sam barely looks up as Five strides by towards their room. “I’m going to take a shower. Hurry back and you can join me.” At this, he does look up to see Five pulling their shirt off and strut out of sight.

He stares after them, eyes widening and heart nearly stopping. Quiet nearly dropping the plate and chasing after them, he shakes it off as best as he can and rushes out the door before he can.

********

“Eugene! Come here. Sam’s at the door. And he brought a cake!” Jack calls, running further into the house, then returning eagerly with Eugene in tow.

“Sam, that’s so sweet of you,” Eugene gushes.

“Well, I just wanted to thank you for cutting our hedges. You’ve been so nice to us. Me and Five have been really grateful for you, so I wanted to make you something  
to show my gratitude.” He passes over the pan with a grin.

“You are too kind. Want to join us for a coffee and have a piece?” Eugene offers.

“Oh, well.” He glances back towards his house. “Sure, I’d like that,” Sam agrees.

So Sam sits with them and eats a slice of cake. For a while he’s slightly anxious, wanting to get back home. But eventually he does settle in and let’s time flies by easily. Jack and Eugene are really easy to be around.

********

“What took you so long? I was stalling in the shower for like… twenty minutes.”

“Sorry, they’re… really nice.” He tries not to let his mind wander to the fact that Five is only wearing a towel while lounging on their bed.

“I’m not? I offered you shower sex. And you actually declined it. I’m almost offended.”

“Sorry, sorry. But…” He falls down on the bed next to Five. “I got distracted. They showed me around their house, shared cake with me, and let me hold their puppy which was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” He flips over and groans into the nearest pillow.

“Puppies are good,” Five comments casually.

“They are so good,” Sam replies in a quiet wail. “And tomorrow Jack’s going to come over the help me bag up hedge trimmings. I cannot compete.” It’s barely audible while spoken mostly into the pillow.

“I thought you said you weren’t being competitive?” Five grins when he groans. Then a thought gets them frowning. “Wait a second…”

Sam props himself to look at Five, who is staring with a playful glare.

“Did you get to have some of that cake and I didn’t?” They question.

“Um…” Sam blushes. “Yes,” He answers solemnly.

Suddenly Five is on top of him, staring intensely.

“You’re going to make me one,” They state very matter-of-factly.

“Anything you want Five,” He mumbles and pulls them down for a kiss.

********

Five and Sam were both reading on the couch, Five’s feet propped up in Sam’s lap comfortably. Just enjoying the quiet and each other’s company.

“Maybe we should get a dog.” Sam looks up quietly, but Five is still reading as if they hadn’t said anything. “It would be nice to have an eager running partner.” They do glance up at him now.

“I always thought I’d make a better cat person. I think I’d get on well with a cat. They’re more mellow than dogs.”

Five shrugs.

“We could get both,” They say casually, like getting a pet together isn’t a huge step in relationships.

“Why is this coming up now?” Sam asks, closing his book and putting a hand on their knee.

“I saw Jack and Eugene playing fetch with their dog at the park. Talked to them for a bit. She a rescue, did you know that?”

“Yeah, they told me,” Sam answers.

“I started thinking… Well, we’ve never had this much space before. There’s a good-sized backyard and fence. I think it would be nice to rescue an animal or two if we could,” They finish, then looking at Sam stunned face. “No rush on this. Big decision if we do. Just something to think about.”

“Right, yeah. I’ll… I’ll definitely think about it.” Five smiles and returns their attention to their book. Sam tries to do the same, and not think about the fact that this is his life. Starting to build a family with Five. It was actually happening and he couldn’t stop smiling.

A short while later, the lights cut out above them and they both glance up, then at each other. The sun is still shining outside the window, so there’s not much of a problem when they open the rest of the blinds.

“I’ll go check the fuse box,” Sam says, grabbing a flashlight and hopping down the stairs into the unfinished basement.

He’s there very long before Five calls down the stairs.

“Sam, it’s not just us, it’s the whole street.” He hears them talking to someone else. “Shouldn’t last too long, so come back up here.”

“Who-” As he starts to back out, he bangs his head on something in the dark. “Ow! Who are you talking to?” He questions, while climbing the stairs and rubbing at the back of his head.

“Eugene,” Five answer as he makes it into the room and confirms this by seeing him.

“This happens from time to time. They don’t normally last, but I brought over some candles just in case you don’t have any.”

“Oh, thank you!” Sam answers reflexively. “We actually didn’t think to have any. It’d be kind of nice if we did have to use them. Romantic even.” He realizes what he said when he sees the grin stretch across Five face. “I mean, you know. Mood lighting.”

“Mood lighting indeed, Sam.” Five winks dramatically.

Eugene laughs and smiles really wide.

“Guess I’d better leave before you two get up to something. I’ve got some more candles to hand out.”

“I’ll see you out,” Five offers.

“If you need anything we’re right next door,” Sam calls, knowing Jack is gone for a DJing and staying away for a few nights.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you,” Eugene says right as he walks out the door.

Sam is still slightly thrown by the fact that it’s not even dark, and Eugene is already passing out candles to people. The thought kind of dissipates when Five closes the door and locks the door behind Eugene. They turn towards him with a gleam in their eye.

“So Sam,” They step closer at an agonizingly slow speed. “What kind of ‘mood lighting’ were you talking about?”

They stop a few heartbeats away. Sam is left silent for a time.

“I have a few ideas in mind.” His eyes dart to the candles and he scoops up a few. “Wait right here.” He takes off for their room, calling back, “Don’t go anywhere!”

Five smiles and takes a seat on the nearest stool, waiting patiently. 

“Okay,” Sam starts, pausing for a moment then continues. “Alright. Come on up.” He tries to sound alluring.

Five starts up the stairs.

They don’t even notice when the lights come back on a few minutes later.

********

“There has to be something I can do for them,” Sam says to Five as they both are stretching in the park.

“I don’t know Sam. They just seem to have you beat. They are too nice.” 

“Maybe... I don’t know. Maybe I could host a party. Make some dinner.”

“You can’t cook,” Five comments incredulously.

“But… You can,” Sam says shyly.

“You want me to cook for your party?” He just keeps smiling. “You know I don’t like cook for that many. That’s we always go to your family for holidays.”

“But you could,” He comments. “Please Five. I’ll set everything else for it. Clean house, set the table, do the shopping… Please, please, please.”

“What’s in it for me?” Five gives him a bit of a predatory look.

“Well… What do you want?” He asks hesitantly.

Five is silent for a moment, considering.

“You take on lawn duty and dishes, for three weeks.”

“Three!” Sam exclaims. When Five just stares at him stubbornly, he sighs. “Okay, it’s a deal.” He offers a hand. Five take it and gives it a quick shake.

“So, are you ready to run?” Sam grins.

“I was hoping to distract you,” He mumbles.

“Not that easy.”

“Okay, let’s run then. Go easy on me?” He compels.

“We’ll see.”

They start off at an easy jog. Lapping the park, Sam is starting to run out of breath to talk about things.

“Oh, look. Jack and Eugene are here,” Five points out.

Sam looks over at the pair, arriving and unleashing their small dog to let her run around. When they wave, Sam and Five wave back.

“How are those two so nice?” Sam laments.

“I don’t know. I just know that you are never going to out nice them. Short of... I don’t know saving one of their lives.”

“Hm…”

“And don’t even think about that.”

“I… wasn’t.” He protests.

“Sure,” Five exaggerates.

But a commotion catches both of their attention. Quickly Five identifies what has happened. Jack has just dropped a cricket bat and both of them are chasing after the dog, who is chasing a flying tennis ball. A ball that is going right into the street.

Five takes off at a dead sprint, trying to get to the dog before she gets to the road.

It comes down to a wild slide in the grass. At first Five doesn’t even want to open their eyes, but feeling the fur wiggle between their hands they let out a sigh of relief and open their eyes to the grinning puppy.

“You’re trouble, did you know that?” They say while drawing the pup closer. It takes the opportunity to assault Five face with kisses.

“Five, are you alright?” Sam arrives beside them, grabbing an elbow to help them to their feet.

“I’m good. Glad I caught the little fur bag.” Five playfully roughs up the dog’s head.

“Oh my God!” Jack shout when he arrives on the scene. Seems like that’s all he’s been able to say beside shouting the dog’s name.

“She’s alright. Not a scratch. Everything’s fine,” Five says gently and passes him the dog.

“Oh my God,” He says, quieter now. “I thought… I thought I was going to kill my dog.”

“Nope, safe and sound.” Five gives her a scratch on the head.

“Five. You-” He’s cut off when Eugene finally gets near them.

“Is she hurt? She’s never run off like that before I was so worried…” He turns towards Five. “Are you okay. That looked like a nasty slide.”

Jack suddenly looks up and looks slightly horrified.

“Five, are you alright. Bleeding or anything? Thank you. Thank you for saving her.”

“I’m fine. Just a little bit of grass stains. Nothing that can’t be undone.” Five looks startled when a teary-eyed Jack throws an arm around them and hugs tight. The dog looks confused, but seems happy about all the attention.

Five throws Sam a confused look. He just mouths the words, ‘hug him’.

So Five tentatively wraps Jack up, not quite used to surprise physical contact. Then Eugene is there, sniffling as well.

“I don’t think we can ever thank you enough,” Jack mumbles.

“Hey, I was just in the right place at the right time.” She almost says something about what would have happened if she’s been a few steps further away, but decides that would make things worse. “But you’re welcome.”

“Come on you silly girl. I think we’ll keep you on a leash for now until you’re done training.” Eugene hooks up her collar and Jack reluctantly sets her down.

“Thanks again Five,” Jack says and they start to walk away. “You are the best,” He calls.

“That was amazing Five!” Sam exclaims after they’re out of earshot.

“I only did what anyone else would do.” Five shrugs modestly.

“Not everyone else could have done that though. We were… Really far away. And you didn’t even hesitate.”

“Adrenaline is one hell of a drug,” Five responds.

Sam is quiet for a minute, then his jaw drops as he come to a realization.

“You did it. I can’t believe you did it.”

“You just saw me,” Five says, confused.

“No! You did it! You became the supreme nicest!”

“Don’t be silly Sam. Just did what I had to.” Five wipes sort of bashfully at the grass on their knees.

“I bow to you and your great kindness.” Sam performs a dramatic and rather impressive bow (until Five shoves him and he stumbles).

“Shut up.” But they’re laughing at him anyways. “Come on. Let’s finish our run then.”

“Alright, alright. You’re bossy for someone so nice.”

“So, how about that dinner party. Whatcha have in mind?”

“You still want to do that?” Sam questions as they jog side-by-side.

“Well, we just won the title as the nicest people on the block. Might as well try to keep it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a good name for the dog so she went unnamed. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed it anyways!


End file.
